Wizards discover IM?
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: Don't ask. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards discover IM!!! This is my first Harry Potter fiction! Don't flame, please. My specialty is still Outsiders. To all the Outsiders lovers that got sent this link as part of a Author alert, I apologize. This is my only Harry Potter and will be for an unknown amount of time. Any HP fanfics of mine and Xkidrogue's (Joint stories) will be posted on our joint profile, Flaming Mud. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ron**: hi

**Ron**: hi

**Ron**: hi

**Ron**: hi

**Hermione**: i will block you if you write hi one more time this conversation

**Ron**: hi?

**Hermione**: i am so not in a fucking good mood today

**Ron**: ME TOO

**Hermione**: i was up till 5am reading the new muggle studies textbook...got up 6am... not to mention the fact that Seamus's leaving...transferring to another school

**Hermione**: "whats your issue?" Hermione spat vehemtly

**Ron**: huh

**Hermione**: lol basically its my writer-nerd way of expressing the fact that i'm pissed, tired, and want to know why _you _arent in a good mood

**Ron**: oh

**Ron**: u dont want to no

**Hermione**: yes i think i bloody well do

**Ron**: trust me

**Hermione**: if i didnt wanna no i wouldntve asked

**Hermione**: try me

**Ron**: ok ur funeral

**Ron**: well. . .

**Ron**: my balls are itchy

**Hermione**: smirk...chuckle...breaks out into hysterical laughter...rofl

**Hermione**: and whyever would that be dear Ronald?

**Ron**: I DONT NO

**Ron**: i didnt have sex

**Ron**: or masturbate

**Ron**: lol

**Hermione**: still laughing more hysterical laugher

**Hermione**: and whatever would lead you to believe that such a sensation would be caused by such things?

**Hermione**: smirks while raising one eyebrow

**Ron**: i learned

**Hermione**: cough excuse me? i dont think i heard that quite right...

**Ron:** lol jk

**Ron**: im in a bad mood cause of school tomorrow

**Hermione**: yeah, i figured...but i'm still gonna email this whole convo 2 Harry...he'll get a kick out o it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stared at the computer screen bewilderedly. What the hell kind of friends did he have? . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!! Be afraid. Be very afraid!! Thanks to Xkidrogue for talking to such weirdos!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter'**

**Pansy**: hi

**Pansy**: u alive?

**Blaise**: yes

**Blaise**: hello

**Pansy**: sup?

**Blaise**: nm.u?

**Pansy**: eh nmjc

**Blaise**: same

**Blaise**: bored

**Pansy**: u ever click that link I sent u?

**Blaise** ?

**Pansy**: it's a fanfiction. u don't need 2 no the characters...Draco, Daphne & I were positively in stitches the entire time

**Pansy**: want the link?

**Blaise**: I guess

**Pansy**:

**Blaise**: what the fuck

**Pansy**: what's the matter?

**Pansy**: -smirk- don't like the story?

**Blaise**: it's the equivalent of stuff from what?

**Blaise**: its muggle porn stories. Don't ask how I found it but I did

**Pansy**: ha!

**Pansy**: I'm currently asking..how did you find that?

**Blaise**: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Blaise**: "If we can join in," Fred finished for him.

**Pansy**: Yeah

**Pansy**: It gets better

**Blaise**: WHAT THE FUCK?

**Blaise**: WHAT THE FUCK

**Pansy**: Which part r u on?

**Blaise**: It's fucking over thank god

**Pansy**: LOL...so do u like our little story?

**Blaise**: No

**Pansy**: Aww...too bad. Drake found it...loved it...sent it to me...I loved it...sent it to Daphne...

**Pansy**: Who also loved it

**Pansy**: We pinned Max down (quite literally sitting on him) and read it to him...his response was quite funny

**Blaise**: you're a sick bunch of people

**Pansy**: why?

**Pansy**: why are we sick? it's perfectly...natural... OMG u should've heard the way Daphne read it. She managed to put such...emotion into it...rather entertaining actually.

**Pansy**: Did I scare you away?

**Pansy**: I'm sorry

**Blaise**: Yes

**Pansy**: I'm sorry. 4give?

**Pansy**: I can't believe that you actually read the whole thing though.

**Blaise**: I'm scared

**Pansy**: Why? Are you honestly saying you haven't seen (read) worse?

**Blaise**: Yes.

**Pansy**: Really? Wow...I've read much worse...so has Draco...that one was actually pretty tame...I'm sorry I traumatized you...

**Blaise**: You want bad

**Blaise**: be right back

**Pansy**: What? What does that mean? "you want bad"? What?

**Blaise**: You like lesbian stories?

**Blaise**:

**Blaise**: I just picked a random one

**Pansy**: plus the ones Drake, Daphne, & I read are story themed...so we know the characters...

**Blaise**: so?!

**Pansy**: so they're more fun...besides yaoi is more interesting than yuri

**Pansy**: (japanese words for slash. yaoi is male slash, yuri is femmeslash)

**Blaise**: I know

**Pansy**: You...do?

**Blaise**: Yes

**Pansy**: For god's sake...why?

**Blaise**: I'd rather not get into it

**Pansy**: oh! come on! do tell...please?

**Blaise**: Nah

**Blaise**: You'll say something to Draco and Daphne

**Pansy**: Please? pretty please? I swear on my soul that I won't!

**Pansy**: I'll never speak a word of it to anyone

**Blaise**: ok

**Blaise**: well

**Blaise**: somewhere along the line

**Blaise**: I developed an interest...

**Blaise**: In uh... well

**Blaise**: Hentai.. so yeah

**Blaise**: It's hard to admit

**Pansy**!!!! you DID??? wow...I never would've figured you for the type...

**Pansy**: I'm proud

**Pansy**: I'm proud of you

**Blaise**: Why?

**Pansy**: You're not as sheltered as I might have thought

**Blaise**: No way

**Pansy**: Life isn't life without hentai! wow...Blaise reading hentai...wow

**Blaise**: And I use to be obsessed with lolicon . . . but not anymore

**Blaise**: Im over that

**Pansy**: Why? why would you WANT to get over that? it's fun!

**Pansy**: And dare I ask...how long away was this

**Blaise**: lolicon? you like drawing of little naked girls? or do you like shota?

**Pansy**: LOL I'm more of a reader...I've lied to so it would let me in...

**Blaise**: Oh

**Pansy**: Some really cute yaoi fics

**Blaise**: Im more of a looker

**Pansy**: LOL. I figured. you don't seem to have the patience to read...but the fics are so entertaining...much more complex...whole plots and breakups and get-togethers and secret rendezvous...

**Blaise**: I read sometimes

**Blaise**: But not when I'm well.. trying to get stuff done... ya know... cause that takes too much concentration

**Pansy**: o.O Really now...? do that quite often do you?

**Blaise**: Not as often as i use to

**Pansy**: Oh? why not?

**Blaise**: 'Cause

**Blaise**: I just don't do it very often anymore

**Blaise**: I've deemed it childish

**Pansy**: Have you now? childish? I don't think that would be quite the way I would describe something like that...

**Blaise**: idk

**Blaise**: Primal?

**Pansy**: That's more like it...although...not quite...

**Pansy**: Merely...impulsive? yes I think that's the word for it...

**Blaise**: Whatever

**Blaise**: Wow

**Pansy**: Wow what?

**Blaise**: My girlfriend just got me to tell her somehow

**Pansy**: Who?

**Pansy**: Who's the girl of the moment?

**Pansy**?

**Blaise**: Nina

**Blaise**: From 8 months ago

**Pansy**: Ah back with her?

**Blaise**: Yeah

**Pansy**: I swear Blaise, you change girlfriends more than my friend Millicent changes hairstyles (and that is quite often)

**Blaise**: She's googling hentai on her dad's computer 'cause Im"not good at explaining things"

**Blaise**: What?

**Pansy**: Ha! Her DAD's computer?

**Blaise**: I was with Carly for 7 months

**Blaise**: And before that I was with Nina for 4

**Pansy**: Wow..a record. 7 whole months? and four before that...u & Daphne lasted what...2 weeks? yd u ask Daphne out anyway?

**Blaise**: A month and a half

**Blaise**: And idk

**Pansy**: Yeah. Impulsive is definitely the word for it

**Pansy**: —squeal— But I don't care because I am happy and the world cant take away my happiness!!!

**Pansy**: I'm going to this Evanescence concert in London with the most amazing, funniest, hottest, smartest person in the world! —sigh— life is good...unless Millicent finds out...she'd prolly murder me...

**Blaise**: wow

**Blaise** I didn't know I was going to an Evanescence concert with you

**Blaise**: jk

**Pansy**: Self obsessed much?

**Pansy**: LOL

**Pansy**: I swear, there's not many people who can make me laugh...but you seem to do it on a regular basis...I don't get you...how? how do you do it?

**Blaise**: It's a gift

**Blaise**: Quick need a definition for hentai

**Pansy**: kk

**Pansy**: A Japanese slang word meaning perverted or perversion. In the world of manga and anime, hentai refers to the adult oriented titles that present extreme, graphic sexual imagery. A common Western stereotype concerning manga and anime is that these art forms are filled with graphic sex. While such imagery exists (and has always existed in Japan), hentai titles make up just a small niche market in Japan's massive manga and anime output. ...

**Pansy**: (hen-tai) Hentai means "pervert" or "perversion" in Japanese. It is usually associated with erotic or sexually-explicit anime.  
Manga-term, abnormality, sexual perversion. Used also to describe certain class of anime or otaku.

**Pansy**: Hentai ( ?) is a Japanese word used outside of Japan, mostly in western countries and several English-speaking countries, to refer to Japanese animation ("H anime"), comic-book-style magazines ("H manga"), and computer games ("bishōojo games", hentai games) with explicit sexual or pornographic artwork (see Japanese pornography). ...

**Blaise**: Okay, enough

**Pansy**: XD


End file.
